


chasing the night all the way 'til the dawn

by or_something



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, everyone is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/or_something/pseuds/or_something
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hell of a lot can happen in one night. This is the hour by hour account of that night.</p><p>(feat. a disgusting lack of angst because I needed to cheer myself up over Lexa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	chasing the night all the way 'til the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this on a train to try and stop myself from staring dramatically out the window and thinking of lexa and crying

 

 

 

**7:00pm**

 

 

Clarke’s had a long day. Junior year isn’t treating her as well as Sophomore year did, and even though she’s barely halfway through her first semester, she’s exhausted. 

 

Exhausted and more than ready to curl up with Netflix and far too much junk food and get an early night. 

 

It’s not really how she saw herself spending her Friday nights in college, but right now it seems like the most rewarding course of action for her. She can party every other Friday, she thinks. 

 

Her housemate has other ideas.

 

“Clarke!” Octavia bursts in, somehow full of energy even when Clarke knows she’s just as tired.

 

“No.” She knows the look that Octavia is giving her, and that look can only ever mean trouble.

 

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say yet.”

 

“Whatever it is, I’m not going.”

 

Octavia rolls her eyes. “It’s not a party, Clarke. Lincoln’s having a get together with some of his friends, it’ll be super chilled I promise. I just need you and Raven there for backup in case anyone doesn’t like me.”

 

They’d just started dating over the summer, so it kind of makes sense that Octavia’s nervous about meeting Lincoln’s friends. Clarke sighs, she knows what she’s about to say will ruin her entire plan for her night. She mentally curses her loyalty to her friend as she answers, “Sure.”

 

“Yes! I knew I could convince you.” She turns to stick her head out Clarke’s bedroom door and shout, “Raven! She said yes!”

 

Clarke hears a cheer echo from somewhere in their house, and can’t hold back a smile as she rolls her eyes. This is going to be a long night.

 

 

**8:00pm**

 

 

Octavia insists on dressing Clarke, and from the moment she pulls out the lowest cut top she owns, Clarke starts to have suspicions about just how ‘chill’ this night will actually be. 

 

She also insists on doing her makeup, and when she finishes the smokey eyes she calls Raven over to inspect. 

 

“Holy shit Clarke, you look amazing. Nice job, O.” She winks at Octavia as she returns to the mirror to finish her own makeup.

 

All three girls have a beer while they get ready, mostly for solidarity with Octavia, who claims she needs a little bit of liquid courage to meet so many new people. Clarke scoffs at this because Octavia - loud, friendly, ridiculously outgoing Octavia - has never needed any kind of courage to meet people. 

 

“Octavia, are you sure this is just a small get together?”

 

“Oh yeah, totally”, Octavia replies, but Clarke doesn’t miss the way she suppresses a giggle, and shoots a knowing look at Raven.

 

She’s pretty sure she’s being dragged into something she’ll regret, but her first beer is sitting nicely in her stomach, and she’s laughing with her best friends, and really this is far better than lonely Netflix.

 

 

**9:00pm**

 

 

When they arrive, Clarke thinks Octavia must have been telling the truth about the size of the gathering. There’s a few people scattered through Lincoln’s house, but it’s nowhere near wild house party status. She stands in the kitchen with Raven, who mixes her some kind of fruity drink - her speciality is making drinks where the taste masks the alcohol content - while Lincoln introduces Octavia to a few people across the room.

 

Clarke finishes her drink, and she disappears to the toilet for what can’t be any longer than than five minutes, but she emerges into a crowd that must have tripled in size. Her suspicions were right after all. She squeezes through the living room, trying to find Octavia and Raven, but her favourite song comes on and how can she be expected to ignore that.

 

The room is dark, save for the fairy lights strung across the walls, and it’s the darkness combined with the alcohol beginning to hit her, that gives Clarke confidence. Normally she’d need at least one more drink to dance like she is now, but nobody can see her so she figures, _why not?_

 

A girl approaches Clarke as she’s dancing and Clarke can’t see her face, but they dance together anyway. The girl moves like she’s in complete control of her body, like every step is deliberate and thought out, and doesn’t even flinch when Clarke turns to dance facing away from her. Instead, she steps closer, dropping one hand to Clarke’s hip, a drink still clutched in the other, and pulls Clarke so they’re more or less grinding.

 

It’s been a while, and Clarke doesn’t want to admit that she’s more than a little turned on.

 

She backs up more, so that her back is completely pressed against this stranger’s front, enjoying the heat where their bodies connect.

 

The girl’s breath is hot on her neck, and all of a sudden Clarke is dizzy. Whether it’s from the girl or the alcohol she doesn’t know, but she pulls away. She can’t see the girl’s face clearly in this light, but she doesn’t miss how quickly she steps back, like she doesn’t want to touch Clarke unless its absolutely okay with her.

 

Clarke gestures towards another room, and when the girl gives her a small nod, she turns and stumbles to fresh air. She ends up hovering by the back door, enjoying the coolness of the night air and feeling her balance return to her.

 

 

**10:00pm**

 

 

“Clarke!”

 

Clarke swivels round to see Raven calling her from the kitchen. She makes her way through the crowd, which seems to be multiplying constantly, only to be met by a shot in each hand.

 

“Drink up, princess. You’re far too sober right now.”

 

Raven picks up her two shots, clinking them against Clarke’s. The liquid burns her throat, but settles in her stomach, and Clarke can feel her mood improving with every second that passes.

 

Someone shouts something about beer pong, and Raven and Octavia both light up immediately. In what feels like seconds, Raven has it set up and ready to play.

 

Octavia grabs Lincoln so Raven sides with Clarke, in what she will forever claim to be the most intense game of beer pong she's ever played. The two shots she’s taken hit her all of a sudden, but she’s more focused than ever, her and Raven landing cup after cup. She doesn’t notice, in her haze, that Lincoln and Octavia are managing the same thing, right down until there’s one cup on each end of the table. Clarke steps up to throw, ready to be crowned champion, when a girl appears behind Lincoln. 

 

There’s something familiar about the way she carries herself, smooth and deliberate, and Clarke realises that it’s the girl she was dancing with.

 

She gets a better look at her in the harsh light of the kitchen. She’s got her hair swept over one shoulder, and more eyeliner than should look good on anyone, but Clarke thinks it suits her. She’s beautiful. She tries to refocus her mind on the game, so close to winning, but right as she releases the ball she falters, missing the table completely. She hears some boos around her, mostly from Raven, but she’s too distracted by the knowing smile that eyeliner girl gives her to care.

 

Lincoln makes his final shot and Clarke and Raven lose. Raven hands the final drink to Clarke.

 

“Your gay ass cost us that game, Griffin. Drink up.”

 

Clarke nearly chokes on the drink.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t think I didn’t see,” Raven winks at her. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

 

 

**11:00pm**

 

 

There's too many bodies the the house by now for it to be comfortable, so Clarke pushes her way past them until she feels cool air hit her face. She only stumbles a little, but her buzz is definitely still there. She leans back against the wall of the house to steady herself, and tries to focus her vision on something.

 

She’s not actively looking for eyeliner girl, she tells herself, just scanning the groups of people for familiar faces. The fact that she finds her, leaning casually against a tree with one leg bent against it, staring right back at Clarke- well, that’s just a bonus. 

 

Clarke swallows the last of her beer, fully intending on gathering up some more dutch courage to go and speak to the girl, but when she looks again she’s disappeared.

 

The tiny burn of disappointment doesn't have time to grow though, as she hears a smooth voice beside her.

 

“Want another one?”

 

“Sure,” Clarke accepts the drink in front of her before turning to look at her company. It's eyeliner girl. If she notices how her breath catches a little when she sees her, she ignores it.

 

Up close she's less intimidating, she seems softer, less of a badass and more of just a girl.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I’m not drunk enough.”

 

“I am,” Clarke laughs. The girl doesn't respond so Clarke continues, “Why do you want to get drunk?”

 

Eyeliner girl - it still doesn't cross Clarke’s mind to ask her name - turns to look at her.

 

“There’s something I want to do tonight, but I’m not brave enough without a little encouragement.”

 

Clarke’s question about what it is dies on the tip of her tongue when she hears a familiar voice behind her, and turns to another shot being shoved in her face.

 

It only burns a little, because Clarke can’t taste much of anything right now.

 

“Clarke you have to come dance with me,” Raven whines, “O is all over Lincoln and I’m lonely.”

 

“I bet you could find someone.”

 

“Well obviously. But I wanna dance with you.”

 

Clarke gives in, turning to eyeliner girl to tell her she’s going to dance, but she’s already disappeared.

 

She tries to ignore her disappointment.

 

 

**12:00pm**

 

 

Clarke's phone dies in the middle of taking a selfie with Raven and Octavia.

 

She shoves it back in her pocket, annoyed at herself for forgetting to charge it, and then annoyed at Octavia for lying about how much of a party this would be.

 

She voices this to both her friends.

 

“I had to get you here somehow, Clarke. You were never going to come if I said it was a party.”

 

“Was it really so important that I was here?”

 

Raven slings an arm around her shoulders. “Of course it was. We wanted to hang out with our favourite girl.”

 

It's at this moment that Lincoln reappears from refilling his drink behind Octavia, wrapping an arm around her waist. She turns in his embrace to plant what was probably meant to be a chaste kiss on his lips. It doesn't end up that way.

 

Within seconds they're making out, and Raven leans towards Clarke, continuing, “I also needed you here for when this happened.” 

 

It's a fair point, but Clarke puts on a pouty face anyway.

 

“Plus, you’re having fun, aren't you?”

 

“I guess.” 

 

“You guess? I need you much more enthusiastic than that.” Raven spares a glance at Octavia and Lincoln, who don’t even seem to be breaking for air, before grabbing Clarke’s hand and pulling her towards the kitchen.

 

“This,” Raven says, pouring another shot for each of them, “is how we get you excited again.”

 

She hands one to Clarke.

 

“Raven, it’s midnight. I probably won't be staying much longer.”

 

Raven just smiles knowingly.

 

“The night’s only just beginning, Clarke”.

 

 

**1:00am**

 

 

Clarke finds herself in someones bedroom, she’s not sure whose, and she doesn't really remember how she got there, with Jasper and Monty.

 

“What exactly are we doing in here?”

 

Jasper stands from where he’s been rummaging through a drawer. “Theres a cute girl here. She’s definitely into me. I just want to be prepared.”

 

“Prepared?”

 

“Condoms,” Monty interjects from his position by the door. “He’s looking for condoms.”

 

“Right. And Monty’s here as lookout.”

 

“And why am I here again?”

 

Jasper and Monty look at each other, as though they’re both asking the other that exact question. Eventually Jasper just shrugs.

 

“Why not?”

 

That’s a good enough answer for Clarke.

 

“So who's the girl?”

 

“Her name,” Jasper’s voice is muffled from where his head is buried in a cupboard, “is Maya. She’s in like three of my classes.” He emerges empty handed and moves to another drawer on the other side of the room. “And she’s very cute.”

 

Clarke glances to her side, noticing a few stray condoms on the bedside table. “Hey Jasper?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Will these do?”

 

Jasper’s face lights up, as he grabs the condoms and shoves them in his pocket, before turning to Clarke.

 

“My angel,” He laughs, placing a hand on each shoulder and kissing her quickly on the forehead, “Sent from heaven. Just to help me get laid.”

 

Clarke laughs. Like, really laughs. Until her ribs hurt and her eyes water a little and she's not sure why, but the whole situation feels so absurd that she can't help herself.

 

 

**2:00am**

 

 

“-but it closes in like thirty minutes, come on” Clarke looks up from her seat on the couch to see eyeliner girl from earlier tugging at a taller, blonde girl.

 

“Lexa I don’t want pizza, I’m going to go drink.”

 

The girl - Lexa, apparently - pouts as she walks off. 

“Fine, I’ll go get it by myself then.”

 

Clarke barely knows the girl, but she’s curious, and the mention of pizza has her stomach rumbling, so she follows Lexa outside.

 

“Hey, wait” Lexa turns, her eyes are glazed over but she’s smiling loosely, much different from when she first arrived.

 

“Hey!”

 

“You’re going to get pizza?”

 

She nods enthusiastically. 

 

“I’m gonna come back after but I’m so hungry and Lincoln won't let me eat his food.” She pauses for a moment, stewing over this fact, before looking back at Clarke. “Wanna come with me?”

 

Clarke smiles widely and nods, and Lexa falls into step beside her.

 

“I’m Clarke, by the way.”

 

Lexa nods, “I know. Lincoln told me you’d be here.” Clarke doesn’t think for a second that its weird that Lincoln’s been talking about her, or that Lexa knows who she is, but that’s probably just alcohol clouding her thoughts. If someone told her that sober she’d almost definitely freak out. “I’m Lexa.”

 

Clarke smiles, but doesn’t respond.

 

“It’s not short for anything. Just Lexa.” She continues.

 

“I like it. It’s a pretty name.”

 

Lexa mumbles something inaudible, and when Clarke looks over, she thinks she’s blushing.

 

They walk in silence for a few more minutes, until Lexa suddenly perks up.

 

“Here it is!”

 

Clarke knows this takeaway, and its the last one she would ever choose to get food from. She tells Lexa this, but she doesn’t seem to care.

 

“We’re drunk, Clarke. All food is good when you’re drunk. Also it’s the only place open this late.”

 

It’s a good enough argument for her, so she follows Lexa inside.

 

There’s a certain type of person who’s ordering the shittiest pizza in town at two in the morning, and that is drunk college kids. Three other drunk college kids, to be exact. Clarke doesn’t recognise them, but that doesn’t really matter when you’re as intoxicated as she is.

 

As Lexa orders a pizza for the two of them, Clarke strikes up a conversation with one of them, and by the time their food is ready, they’re best friends. Clarke puts her number into the girl’s phone, and takes a selfie with her on snapchat, before leaving with promises of hanging out every day and becoming actual friends.

 

It doesn’t happen. It never happens, and that’s half the fun of it.

 

 

They share the pizza cross-legged on a curb with their knees touching, while Lexa chatters about how weird it is to eat when she can’t feel her teeth. There’s a lull in the conversation as Lexa takes another bite.

 

“You’re right.” Clarke breaks the comfortable silence that’s settled over them.

 

“About what?”

 

“This pizza is delicious.”

 

“I told you so.” Lexa must try to knock their shoulders together playfully, but she clearly underestimates her own strength, because the next thing Clarke knows, she's flat on her back on the sidewalk, and the pizza box she was holding is upside down in the street.

 

Lexa looks horrified for a second until Clarke starts to laugh. Lexa laughs too, as she’s helping her up and when they stand Clarke notices how beautiful the creases around her eyes are when she laughs like this.

 

Clarke wonders if all their conversation up to this moment has been flirting, because she’s certain they’re having a moment right now. She notices Lexa hasn’t dropped her hand and maybe she could just lean in a little-

 

Lexa’s phone starts to ring.

 

Clarke keeps the smile on her face and doesn’t drop Lexa’s hand but mentally curses every god she can think of.

 

“It’s Lincoln.”

 

Clarke doesn’t listen to what she’s saying, but when she hangs up Lexa tells her that they’re wanted back at the party.

 

“They’re playing beer pong again and for some reason they want you to play. Can’t imagine why, you didn’t manage to sink the shot when I was watching.” Clarke looks up, ready to be offended, but Lexa’s grinning at her.

 

“Yeah well, the vodka hit me a little too hard right at the wrong time, that’s all.” 

 

“That’s all?” There’s no fooling her, but Clarke doesn’t even care for her pride anymore. 

 

“Mm-hmm. There was nothing else around to distract me.”

 

Lexa just hums and starts walking back towards Lincoln’s house, her smile never leaving her face.

 

 

**3:00am**

 

 

Clarke needs the bathroom, but there’s some girls she doesn’t recognise waiting in line, and her legs are kind of sore from walking, so she sits at the top of the stairs and waits. She isn’t alone for long though, because Lincoln exits the bathroom and spots her there.

 

“Hey, Clarke”, his words are slurring slightly as he sits next to her.

 

“Hey Lincoln.”

 

“Are you having fun?” Clarke nods. “Glad you listened to Octavia then?” he teases, and Clarke laughs. “She told me she could definitely convince you. I didn’t quite believe her.”

 

“She can be very convincing.”

 

“I’m glad she is.”

 

Lincoln’s smiley when he’s drunk, Clarke notes, and a lot more talkative than the stoic, quiet man he is when he’s sober. It’s a nice side to see.

 

“So have you talked to Lexa yet?” His voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

 

“Actually I wanted to ask you about that. She said you told her I’d be here. Why was she interested? And how does she know who I am?”

 

“She’s had her eye on you for a while Clarke. I don’t know where it came from,” he’s trying to suppress a smile, before he stage whispers, “My friends like to Facebook stalk my girlfriend. You’re in a lot of Octavia’s pictures.” He winks at her as he rises unsteadily to his feet, right as Lexa appears at the bottom of the stairs, a drink in each hand.

 

“And speak of the Devil, thats my cue to go.”

 

Clarke watches him walk away. He says something to Lexa as he passes her on the stairs which makes her laugh, but Clarke can’t hear what it is. 

 

She feels a smile creeping onto her face as Lexa comes towards her, occupying the space which Lincoln just left.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hey yourself.”

 

“Who are the drinks for?”

 

“As delicious as the pizza was, it sobered me up a bit and it sobered you up a lot and that is just unacceptable.”

 

Clarke laughs, and accepts the cup held before her. “Lexa, you know I’m literally waiting in line for the toilet. This seems a little counterproductive.”

 

“Well you just used the word counterproductive so I think you just proved my sober point. And I’ll hold it for you if you really need to pee.”

 

“Why are you so determined to get me drunk?” Clarke asks, quirking her eyebrow, and yeah she’s definitely flirting now.

 

Lexa shrugs, gazing straight ahead, but the smirk playing on her lips tells Clarke she knows exactly why.

 

Clarke sips at her drink, enjoying Lexa’s company, until someone needs to pass them on the stairs.

 

Lexa moves to the side, pressing herself against Clarke to make space for them, and Clarke is acutely aware of every place they’re touching.

 

Her knee against Lexa’s. Her thigh against Lexa’s. Their arms pressed together, Lexa’s left hand falling to lie half on her own knee and half on Clarke’s.

 

It’s unnecessary, Clarke thinks, but she doesn’t fight it.

 

Nonetheless, she’s still a little relieved when she hears a lock click and someone say, “Bathroom’s free”.

 

Clarke stands, dizzy partially from the contact and partially from the alcohol, handing her drink to Lexa. “I guess thats my cue, you better not have drank that when I come back.” 

 

Lexa stands too, rolling her eyes.

 

“What are you-“

 

“I need to pee too.”

 

 

**4:00am**

 

 

It seemed fairly innocent, Clarke would think looking back on it. Just two slightly flirtatious, kind of friends going to the bathroom together. No big deal.

 

Except when Lexa downs the remainder of her drink, setting both cups to the side, and stepping closer to Clarke. It seems like a bigger deal now.

 

Clarke realises just how not innocent it is when Lexa’s hand snakes around the back of her neck, resting there for a second as though she’s trying to focus her eyes on Clarke. 

 

“Remember I said there was something I wanted to do?” Lexa murmurs, breath hot against Clarke’s face.

 

Clarke nods, almost imperceptibly, resisting the urge to close her eyes.

 

“I think I’m ready to follow through.”

 

Clarke doesn’t have time to think about what that could mean, because all of a sudden Lexa’s lips are on hers, softly at first, then more persistent, and she’s backed into the counter by her hips. 

 

Clarke’s head is spinning but this time she’s sure it isn’t from the alcohol. She gasps into Lexa’s mouth, one hand grasping at her hip and the other sliding up her back to tangle in her hair.

 

She forgets that she needs to pee when Lexa breaks the kiss, though stays close. Her cheeks are flushed as she struggles to catch her breath, and Clarke’s sure eyes are a few shades darker than they were five minutes ago.

 

Clarke doesn’t expect her voice to be as low (or for it to turn her on as much) when she leans in to mumble against her ear.

 

“Want to get out of here, Clarke?”

 

Raven was right. Clarke’s night was only just beginning.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at [latenightflurricane.tumblr.com](http://latenightflurricane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
